One night in a hotel room
by sweetytweety8
Summary: Castle and Beckett are forced to spend the night in a hotel. As it turns out - they have to share one room. The long night and the awkward morning after.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfic about Caskett. English isn't my native language so please forgive me for any mistakes. I hope you like it. Please write reviews, I would really appreciate it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or its characters**

Rick Castle couldn't stop thinking about Kate Beckett. He had spent all day long with her solving the new case. During that day she was teasing him like she never have before. He was wondering what had gotten to her to treat him that way. She had said that she was dying to watch him squirm but was that really true? She totally had caught him off guards and he was wondering would she indeed enjoy that or did she just say it to tease him? She started to reveal a new side that he never knew existed in her. Rick had never thought that she could be such a tease for him. He never saw her as a dominant who would love to tease and torture him just for fun until now.

Castle liked Beckett very much. He liked everything about her: her short golden brown hair, her deep hazel eyes, her soft and perfect skin, her pink lips. He liked her tall, thin and oh-so-sexy body , in fact he loved every inch of it. He liked the way she dressed - a bit professional but still very sexy. He liked her smile - she usually smiled at him so brightly showing her perfect white teeth. And he also liked very much the way she bit her bottom lip when she was teasing him. He wished that this day would never end because he was dying to spend more time with her. Fortunately for him, it turned out that they had to spent the night together in a hotel. And they were forced to share one room since there wasn't any other vacancy. Castle was more than thrilled about spending the whole night in one room with Beckett. And Kate - she didn't seem to mind. He thought that it was like a dream coming true for him and he was really excited about getting to spend the night with Kate. But he was wondering about her opinion because she haven't said a word about it.

They both entered the room and looked around. The room wasn't very big - just a bed with a nightstand next to it on the left, and one big mirror and a drawer on the right side of the room. After looking around, they looked at each other.

"That's it? That's the whole room?", Kate exclaimed looking very surprised.

"So?'', Rick asked and looked at her in astonishment. He didn't see any problem with the room.

"There is just one bed!", she exclaimed, frustrated. "And it's so... so...", she started but trailed off.

''What?", he asked and looked at her eyes, raising his eyebrow questionably.

"It's just too small!", she exclaimed loudly, complaining about the bed.

"That's what she said", he mocked her with a boyish smile on his face.

"When she saw it", she continued his words and looked down at him, giving him a hint of what she meant by "it". Then she smiled lightly biting her bottom lip and looked at him provocatively, raising her eyebrow expectantly. Obviously she was enjoying herself teasing him like that.

''That was not funny!'', he exclaimed a bit offended. "I am deeply hurt", he said, making the most pained grimace he could act.

"Castle, seriously! How are we supposed to sleep in such a small bed?", she asked exasperated. This time she was looking pretty serious.

"Don't worry, I can sleep on top of you", he suggested with a bright smile, winking at her. He was trying to make her smile with his banter, to light up the mood.

"Castle!", she warned, giving him a stern look. Obviously she didn't find it very funny.

"Okay, okay", he gave up. "You can be on top", he said.

There was a trace of a smile on her lips but she quickly looked away. "You can't be serious even for a few seconds", she muttered to herself, playing offended by his words.

"Oh, I get why you are so upset!", he exclaimed as she turned around to faced him again. "You are worried that you won't be able to control yourself when we are all alone... in one bed", he teased with a smug smile on his face. "You are afraid that all your basic instincts will get the better of you and you won't be able to resist them", he said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Actually, I can control my basic instincts pretty well, Castle. You see, right now all my instincts are telling me to punch you in the face but I don't." She said to him and then she walked away without saying any other word.

When he saw that she went near the bed and started to put her gun, her badge and all of her stuff in the drawer, he thought that they were going to bed so he decided to get ready. He quickly took his shoes, his pants and his shirt off and then flung himself on the bed while Beckett was still ordering her things in the drawer. Kate put her handcuffs on the nightstand and then took her coat off.

"Why did you leave the handcuffs on the nightstand?", he asked, dying of curiosity. It wasn't like anyone could get in the room or something and besides, she had put all her other things in the drawer.

"Precaution", she simply answered him.

"From what?", he turned and looked at her with a surprised face.

"From you", she answered, looking back at him. "If you even dare to touch me, I'll cuff you", she warned. She said it in a tone, sounding like she meant it seriously but the mischievous smile on her face told him otherwise.

"Was that a warning or an invitation?", he teased with a smug smile on his lips.

"You'll never know", she answered playfully. She didn't deny it and yet she didn't confirm it either. She was always such a tease for him. He could tell that she just loved playing with him and teasing him like that. After a few moment of silence, Beckett asked him:

"Can I borrow your shirt?'' She came near his side of the bed.

"Okay", he answered her uncertainly as she took his shirt in her hands. "Why?", he asked and looked at her expectantly but she walked away.

"Okay, thanks. Now close your eyes", said Beckett, standing in front of the bed.

"Is this the part where you come and kiss me to thank me?", he asked in enthusiastic tone.

''No. This is the part where you close your eyes so I can change", she answered him.

''Oh'', he sighed with disappointment and closed his eyes and then he even covered them with his hand. When she started taking her pants off, he peeked through his fingers and saw that she was standing with her back toward him. He thought that since she wasn't facing him she wouldn't see that he was peeking. So he moved his hand and started staring at her - she was slowly taking her shirt off. From his position Rick could see her whole back and he was also able to see her reflection on the front in the mirror. She was taking her time undressing herself real slow - one button at a time.

"You do realize that I can see your reflection in the mirror, right?", she warned him without even turning around to face him.

"What?", he asked startled and immediately covered his eyes. "What did you just say?", he asked loudly like not only couldn't he see her but also couldn't hear her. He was playing dumb and was going to deny her accusations.

"I saw that you were watching me", he heard her voice, which was coming somewhere near him so he opened his eyes. He saw that she was already dressed. He couldn't help but notice the way she was looking with his shirt on - the first few buttons were popped, revealing some flesh and the shirt was long enough to cover her tights but short enough to reveal her long beautiful legs.

"No, I wasn't", he denied, trying to stop staring at her. "It's just your imagination going wild", he suggested and looked away, which took him a bit effort of his will because she was breathtaking.

"Don't deny it. I saw it with my own eyes", she said, sounding pretty sure of what she was saying. He realized that he was totally busted and there was no way out. "I saw your reflection in the mirror. I saw the way you were staring at me so don't play innocent", she said to him in accusing tone. "If staring was a crime you'd be guilty as charged", she said to support her words.

"Okay, I confess and plead guilty!", he exclaimed enthusiastically. "You can cuff me now", he said and raised his hands above his head like he was surrendering himself. "You know I do like bondage", he reminded her as he winked at her playfully. She quickly lied in bed next to him and punched him in the ribs.

"Ouch! What.." he started but she interrupted him. He was going to ask her what was that for but she read his mind and answered his unsaid question:

"That was for staring at me", she told him while he was petting his ribs where she had hit him.

"See, I told you - you just can't control yourself around me", he said, looking at her. Obviously her instincts got the best of her - exactly like he told her.

"And next time it won't be just a punch, Castle. It will be far more worse", she warned him with a threatening tone, ignoring his last comment.

"You promise?", he asked teasingly. She didn't answer him so he took her silence as a positive answer. "So you promise that there will be a next time?", he continued to tease her as he looked at her brown eyes.

''No! What I meant was", she started to explain herself but trailed off, biting lightly her bottom lip. "Let's just sleep", she suggested and turned her back to him. But he didn't want to leave her sleep yet so he caressed her arm to get her attention and said in a teasing tone:

"By the way, I saw that you were watching me too".

"What? When?", she asked surprised as she turned to face him again.

''When I was taking my clothes off, of course'', he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, yeah", she said as she shook her head positively and bit her bottom lip. His jaw dropped from a surprise. He couldn't believe that she confirmed his suggestion. "In your dreams!", she said loudly in his face, mocking him.

"Actually, in my dreams I am the one who's watching and you are the one", he started but she put her hand on his mouth to silence him. But after she took away her hand he continued his sentence: "Who's stripping".

"Good night, Castle", she said and turned her back to him.

"Good night" Rick said to her and then turned on one side, facing her back and trying to fall asleep. He just lied there trying hard to doze off. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't stop thinking about Beckett because she was too close to him and he could feel her lying next to him. He felt her body next to his, the heat of her body distracting him. He was so close that he could even smell her hair - it smelled like cherries. He tried to get as far as he could from her but the bed was too small. So he just tried to ignore her, to stop thinking about her. At that moment she turned around and they were face to face with each other. He suppressed all the thoughts that were rushing through his mind at that moment and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on sleeping. But every time he opened his eyes and looked at her, she was looking at him as well. He impatiently turned around and lied on his back but at that time she turned around on her back too. No matter how hard he was trying he just couldn't forget about her. He even thought that the bed was getting smaller and smaller with every second. Not only could he feel her presence, but at that very moment he also felt her arm brushing against his. He liked the touch of her soft skin against his arm, the heat of her body. In fact, he liked it too much so he immediately turned around with his back toward her side and closed his eyes again. He was trying to imagine that he was alone in his bed but it was an impossible task. He felt that she turned around too and she was facing his back. No matter how hard he was trying, he still could feel her presence, especially when every time she breathed out he felt the heat of her hot breath on his neck. He turned around again, exasperated.

"Can't sleep?", she questioned him as she looked his face.

"Yeah", he answered, trying not to look at her.

"Because of the heat", she said quietly.

"What?", he asked surprised and looked at her. At first, he thought that he didn't hear her correctly.

"It's so hot in here", she stated. "You know, I usually sleep naked but now I thought it would be inappropriate."

Rick's mind went wild. After hearing Beckett's words he immediately started picturing her naked and this definitely didn't help him to cool off.

"Yeah, it's really hot", he confirmed because for him it was getting even hotter.

"Is this the reason why you can't sleep?", she questioned him raising her brow. He looked at her and thought about it for a second. He couldn't just tell her the truth. The heat wasn't the reason he couldn't fall asleep - she was. She and of course, his wild imagination. Even the thought of Beckett sleeping in one bed with him was arousing enough. But he couldn't just tell her that she was the one causing the heat he felt, that she lighted his fire. He definitely couldn't say that to her so he just lied and answered her:

"Yeah"

"You know, we can order some ice", she suggested. He considered her idea for a moment. He thought that ice cubes might help him to cool off. But then he couldn't help but picture a scene in his mind: Beckett ordering some ice, then taking one ice cube and slowly drawing it all over her body. He could imagine her soft and heated body, the droplets of the ice on her bare skin and he just couldn't stop picturing her all naked, shivering from the contact of the cold ice cube against her hot skin.

"No!", he declined a bit too loudly than he intended. He really didn't want ice because he knew he wouldn't handle the sight of Beckett playing with ice cubes. Not especially after Kate had told him she knew a trick with ice cubes which he wondered about ever since. She turned around again, so it seemed that she was going to sleep. He tried to suppress all the thoughts about Beckett and get some sleep too.

But Rick just couldn't doze off. His mind was racing with thoughts about Beckett. He just couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she was lying next to him. He stared wondering about so many silly things: _"Is she thinking about what I am thinking right now? No, probably not... Did she fall asleep yet?"_ Kate turned around again, obviously still trying to fall asleep. " _She is so close - just one reach away from me... Why she can't fall asleep? I wonder if she is going to snore during the night... What would happen if I just reach out to touch her? No, no! That would be very inappropriate!... I can feel her hand brushing against mine. Is she doing it on purpose? No, probably not... My shirt definitely looks better on her. Hey, I just realized that in the morning it will be filled with Kate's scent..."_ It looked like it was going to be a really long night for Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**You asked me to continue so here is the second and also final chapter. I hope you like it as well as the first chapter. Write reviews and let me know.**

 **The morning after**

Kate woke up and slowly opened her eyes, blinking from the sudden light in the room. She felt a warm body lying next to her and could inhale a familiar scent of cologne. It took her several seconds to recall that she was in a hotel room with Castle. She had no idea how they ended up so close together but she was lying on his hand - her head rested on his shoulder and her left hand was on his bare chest. They were so close to each other, their bodies were tangled together, touching. She felt warm and safe being so close to Castle, embraced by his strong hand and surrounded by the warmth of his body, his scent spilled all over her. She looked up at his face without moving because she didn't want to wake him up. He was lying motionless with his eyes closed so she figured that he was still asleep. Kate didn't want Castle to wake up and see them lying in this particular position so she decided to move as far away as possible. She carefully moved her hand from his chest and very slowly turned around - she acted very cautiously, not wanting to wake him up and get caught. The moment she turned around Castle shifted in bed and Kate immediately panicked, scared that she had awakened him.

"Don't get up yet," Castle murmured sleepily and turned toward her back and then moved his hand around her belly, spooning her.

Kate instantly felt his warm breath against her neck close to her ear and she just froze in his hands, not sure what to do or say.

"Stay in bed," he whispered and moved his body more tightly against hers, hugging her gently.

She had no idea whether Castle was aware that it was her who he was spooning with. Maybe he was still sleeping and was just dreaming, perhaps he had mistaken her for someone else or - she didn't know for sure. But Kate was well aware of one thing for sure - that he was aroused. She could feel the evidence of his arousal on her hip. In fact she almost gasped when Castle slammed his body so tightly against hers and the moment she felt it on her hip she quickly bit her lip hard, trying to be quite. She just didn't know what to do. _"Should I wake him up if he is not already awake, she wondered. But wake him up and say what? 'Not for nothing but you're way too close' or 'Would you mind getting it off me?' No, that's just silly."_ Perhaps he just had a nice dream and that was the reason for his arousal. Or perhaps it was because of her - she didn't know for sure. But she hadn't done anything wrong, anything at all - they were just lying in one too small bed for both of them, their bodies tightly entangled together. But they were just sleeping - there was nothing wrong with that. Not that she haven't thought about other things though. How was she meant not to think about it since they were forced to spend the whole night together and she was just a human being. It would be a lie to say that she wasn't attracted to Castle and haven't thought about things that weren't as innocent as just sleeping. And if the previous night being so close to Castle, seeing him half-naked and lying next to him was just a sweet tease then what was happening at that very moment was a real torture. Because in that moment she was trying to ignore the fact that Castle was so close to her that she could smell his cologne and feel his warm body against hers as well as other things and she was trying to think about something else. She was repeating to herself that she should just ignore his arousal, she should really try. _"Okay, just ignore it. I'll ignore it, she repeated in her mind. I am just trying to ignore it... Okay, I should try really hard... And it's getting harder. To ignore!"_ She was having a hard time fighting against her true and passionate desires with every passed second. _"No, I just shouldn't think about it. Okay, think about something else, she encouraged herself. I should just get it off my mind. Get off! It's getting worse!"_ She really needed to get a grip on herself.

All the while she was trying to keep her mind occupied with silly thoughts her body was responding of the sweet sensation against her will. Even though her head was occupied with thoughts her body reacted on its own way - her breathing got heavy, her chest started rising and falling more quickly and she was really turned on. But it wasn't her fault that she liked it. She liked inhaling Castle's scent of cologne from the shirt she was wearing and from him as well. She liked the feeling of his warm body so tightly against hers - it felt so natural. She thought that maybe Castle was right, saying she wouldn't be able to control herself being so close to him because she was finding it really hard to fight against her instincts. She wanted to turn around and kiss him, to touch him and feel his hands all over her body, not just on her belly. She thought that if Castle actually moved his hand a few inches upwards he could feel her hard nipples under his shirt. And if he moved his hand downwards he could feel her wet panties. But it was definitely not her fault that her stomach clenched and she felt a throbbing between her thighs just thinking about it.

Kate finally decided to wake Castle up - she really had to because it was time for them to go. She couldn't get up or even move because of his tight grip on her so the only thing left was to wake him up. But how should she wake him? _"Should I tell him about his arousal, not that he wouldn't notice anyway. Okay, I am being ridicules - of course he would notice!"_ She just hoped that he wouldn't notice her flushed cheeks and wet panties. She started preparing a plan in her head of how exactly to wake him up and what should she do and say to him. _"Now I am just over thinking it, she scolded herself. We are both grown up adults. I can handle that, she repeated it in her mind."_ But in that moment Kate didn't feel like a grown woman - she felt like a teenage girl who had done something wrong and had to tell her parents about it. After a moment of consideration she finally mustered a courage to wake him up.

"Castle," she called his name loudly, trying to wake him.

"Mmm Kate," he mumbled sleepily in a response and snuggled his face against the back of her neck.

It wasn't just his hot breath against her neck that turned her on so badly - it was so much more. The way he said her name, his sweet sleepy voice, his warm body so firmly against hers, his tight grip of her belly and mostly - his lips that were so close to her neck, almost kissing it. After hearing Castle mumbling her name she knew for sure that he was aware of the fact that it was her whom he was snuggling with but still, he hadn't moved away. Kate wished she could just turn around and kiss him and touch him, to feel his hot breath not only on the back of her neck but to feel it on her whole body, exploring. But she didn't let her basic instinct to get the best of her will - she just couldn't let that happen. So she moved her head away and turned around to face him since she couldn't move her body because he was still holding her tight.

"Castle!" She repeated his name, trying to cover her needy voice, making it sound stern and steady.

She saw that he finally opened his eyes and blinked a few times sleepily, looking around the room. Then he looked at her and a small smile spread across his face. When Kate saw him smiling and blinking sleepily she thought how cute he looked and imagined waking up every morning next to him. But she quickly put that thought away and saw that after a moment of consideration Castle's smile instantly faded away and he got all serious.

"Beckett!" He said in a panicked tone and let go of her abruptly.

Kate saw that he was just standing there motionless, avoiding looking at her, just staring at something far away from her with a blank stare. He didn't move and didn't say a thing.

After a few seconds of silence he finally said, "Kate, I am so sorry." He apologized and then looked at her nervously.

Kate wondered what he was apologizing for - for spooning with her or for his evident arousal. She wondered if he was truly sorry or he apologized without meaning it because he didn't know what else to say. She only knew that he looked very nervous. Then she started wondering if she should she say something to him. Respond to his apology in some way. _"Just say something, she thought. Anything!... But say what? 'Oh, don't worry. I'll just ignore your erection even that it's so painfully obvious'_ or perhaps _'No worries, it was totally my fault'. Perhaps it's for the best not to say anything, she finally made up her mind."_ She felt a little guilty for making him so nervous and blamed herself for his arousal because she was the one who always teased him.So she just stood there and stared at him silently for a few seconds what seemed like an eternity.

"About the touching..." Castle started saying but trailed off, looking away, thinking what to say next.

"I haven't touched anything!" She hurried to justify herself, feeling guilty.

A trace of a smile touched his face but then he got all serious again. "I mean that I am sorry about the touching," he said, looking at her. "I know you said that if I touch you you'll cuff me but I didn't do it on purpose. I must have been asleep - "

"Oh, don't worry," she said, interrupting him. "It's not a big deal," she hurried to say, wanting to make him feel better but she bit her lip the minute the words came out of her mouth. She thought that her choice of words must have sounded very inappropriate and maybe a bit offensive for him, or at least they did in her mind. And once again she fell silent, not knowing what she could possibly say to make things better or at least less awkward. At that moment Kate was the one who just stood there motionless, not daring even to look Castle in the eyes, thinking what to do or say to him. She felt some awkward tension between them and his silence was just unbearable for her. She had to do something in order to break the long and awkward silence.

She quickly got up from the bed saying, "Let's get dressed."

"Yeah, I'll get dressed," Castle said, agreeing with her and then he sat up on the bed. "You have my shirt," he gestured towards her awkwardly with his hand and then he put it down nervously, looking away from her.

"Oh yeah," she looked down at herself as if to check that she was indeed wearing his shirt. "I'll take it off," she answered quickly without any thinking and reached to unbutton the shirt. She was so nervous - even more than him - that she almost forgot she was naked underneath it. Realizing how inappropriate her response sounded she quickly added, "I mean... I will give it to you when I get dressed."

She was so embarrassed of the whole situation that even the thought of how she was about to get undressed in front of Castle made her blush. Just the night before she liked the thought of Castle watching her undress. She even found it flattering. When she noticed that he was peeking to watch her undressing, she didn't get angry at him because he was acting so childish but she liked it anyway. She made a little show just to tease him a bit. But at that very moment everything was so different than the other night. Everything seemed so awkward between them. There wasn't a trace of a smile at Castle's face and his usual playfulness was all gone. Instead there was just a serious and very nervous face and even more awkward demeanor.

After Kate quickly dressed up and left Castle's shirt on the bed she started gathering her stuff from the drawer. She was gathering them up in a hurry and was so nervous that she didn't even dare to look at Castle's way. She figured he must be feeling even more awkward than herself because of his evident arousal so she just wanted to collect her stuff and go. The sooner the better. She was pretending that nothing had happened and hoped that he would pretend to not seeing her flushed cheeks as well. All she could think about was how turned on Castle was at that moment and how much she wanted to dump everything and jump in bed with him. She thought about all the things she wanted to do to him and the things he could do to her. But she resisted the temptation and decided to go.

"Castle, are you com-m-m-ing?" Kate started saying but then she thought of how inappropriate it sounded and she stuttered the last word nervously. Though her stuttering at the end made it sound even more dirty. She didn't even looked at his way, she just bit her lip and stood by the door, waiting for his response.

"Yeah, I'm com-m-in-... I'll be there in a few minutes," he answered nervously. "Meet me at the reception."

Kate exited the room and closed the door even before Castle could finish his sentence. Then she leaned on the door and took a deep and unsteady breath. Suddenly she felt an urge to go back in the room and see Castle again. Even though she ran away so quickly out of the room she still wanted to go back in there. She even considered going back in there under the pretext that she had forgotten something. She even wished she really had forgotten to take her cuffs, her badge, her gun or something else. Anything would suffice. She was fighting against all of her instincts, which were telling her to go back in there anyway. She finally made up her mind and slowly started walking away. _"You had your chance last night and in the morning as well but you bailed,_ _she scolded herself."_ She kept walking away from the room with slow and hesitant steps. _"You had your chance and you missed it, she told herself, slowly going away."_


End file.
